


Alone In The Woods

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventureeeeee, Alternate Universe, Definitely will have romance though, Demons, Help I can't write, IDK if there will be any smut in this, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, Paranoia, Possibly Night Terrors, Possibly onesided, Slow Build?, They need to get home, What do you expect it's Gravity Falls, universe jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel end up dabbling in magic again after being away from Gravity Falls years later, only to be sent to another universe! Now they must find a way back home and try not to rip the universe apart. They stumble across a familiar face along the way, little do they know that William isn’t the only familiar person in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

Chapter One: Welcome Back

 

\---Alone---

 

It had been 5 years since Dipper and Mabel Pines had seen Gravity Falls. 

 

Yet as soon as they got a chance to go back they didn’t hesitate to get on the soonest bus to the sleepy state of Oregon. Both were delighted at the opportunity to visit their friends from long ago; that summer so long ago definitely left an impact on them (then again it was the almost-apocalypse, if that didn’t change you then most likely nothing would). Their Grunkle Stan(ley) and Stanford managed to come out alright, taking some time off from the Mystery Shack in order to catch up and reconnect. Yet now they were finally back, re opening their tourist trap and ready to make up for lost dollars. Dipper smiled as he saw his sister bouncing in her seat, she had definitely been hyped up for this but he assumed her Mabel juice also had something to do with it. 

“Dipdop! We’re almost here! I am stoked to see Grenda and Candy, and everyone else! Ha ha, I hope we can get a sleepover scheduled within this first week!” Her long hair bounced with every bump in the road, and Dipper couldn’t help but give her a once over. 

She was still (unfortunately) taller than him, standing at a proud 5’6 (he was only half an inch behind, mind you) with thick brown hair and a sweetheart shaped face. She still wore her oversized sweaters, but puberty had blessed her with some curves that weren’t completely lost in the fabric. She had graduated from her braces and cleared up considerably in the last year. Her fashion sense was just as vibrant and artistic as ever, especially since her knowledge of design and textiles only grew. Their parents reminded them that she had grown up to be a fine young lady, bright and optimistic and only getting more refined with age. 

She managed to roughly nudge him back to their conversation, her straight pearly teeth gleaming, “Dipper! I’m asking you a question!” 

He laughed and simply looked out the window, “Sorry! Just thinking, as usual.” She snorts at the comment, “Yeah, you practically live in your head for most of the day.” He brushes off her comment and shrugs, “What were you asking me again?” Mabel brightened once more, clutching the pink duffel bag next to her, “I was asking what you were most excited to see again!” 

Dipper felt a smile break out onto his face before he could even stop it, the answer already coming out of his mouth, “The mysteries of Gravity Falls of course.”

Dipper had definitely become interested in the paranormal ever since he had first encountered the journal, which turned out to be a whole mystery in itself. Piedemont had nothing even close to as interesting as the forest and magical creatures. His thirst for adventure had never left, even though the Stans had tried to deter him from pursuing the unknown. Dipper understood how dangerous it was, but he couldn’t help but dream of those summer nights exploring and attempting to add to the journal. He smiled as he clutched his own bag tighter, thankfully his Grunkle allowed his to keep the third journal despite Stanley’s protests. Most of it was useless outside of Gravity Falls anyways; but it served as a reminder of his love for the paranormal. 

Their ride finally ended, and they hurriedly grabbed their luggage and stepped out. The rich forests greeted them, and right at the stop was their ever faithful handyman, Soos. “Heya kiddos! Been awhile, huh? This is when group hugs are supposed to happen, right?” 

The trio quickly met for a group hug, laughing and bursting with excitement,all trying to talk over the other in their flurry of joy. Once they got most of it out of their system Mabel finally managed to dominate the conversation, “What are we waiting for out here, let’s go to the Mystery Shack!” 

Soos immediately escorted them to the golf cart and began to drive them back, their questions bouncing back and forth between them, “So Melody and I managed to get some kittens for our new flat, and we’ve been going steady ever since the first date!” The twins cheered, Mabel gushing about how she had seen the cute kitten videos he had posted on Bookface, and Dipper nodding along. Dipper dropped out of the conversation once he saw the trees begin to clear up ahead, his heart tightening in anticipation. 

Dipper felt awe hit him the second he laid eyes on the Mystery Shack. Even though the place looked exactly the same he couldn’t help but feel the waves of nostalgia and love wash over him. This felt like home, and nothing could compare to how he felt like he belonged here. His twin seemed to feel the same, if her squeals were any indication. He was rendered speechless as Soos finally moved, helping out with the bags. Soon he joined Soos and approached his family, a bright smile on both their faces at their return. 

“Welcome back kids, now lets skip the sappy stuff and go straight to the scams!” Mabel and Dipper giggled, hugging Grunkle Stanley and savoring the slight discomfort that came with it. 

Stanford joined them, “Yes, we could definitely use some help around here at the Shack, we’re not getting any younger you know.” 

Once a game of rock-paper-gun settled their accommodations the mystery twins set off to get their rooms in order. Dipper was glad to have gotten the attic, since he could now go revisit the ledge without having to go through Mabel. He didn’t have much to bring but most of his things revolved around his paranormal searches, and various books that he used for research. He could already taste the mystery waiting to be solved, daring him to set off in search of answers. 

All he had to do was find a way past the Stans and he would be having routinely mystery cases to solve.

\---Alone---

Ok, so maybe that last part would be hard to achieve. 

The Stans had definitely upped their security system, even if Dipper had gone for a midnight snack either one of the older twins would be up and asking if he would be going to bed soon. They also seemed to conveniently place themselves in such a way to block the front door, silently implying that going out at night would not be an option. Dipper simply smiled and finished his PBnJ, heading back up with a groan, of course the Stans wouldn’t want him adventuring again. They managed to stop the apocalypse, and now they deemed the forest and it’s secrets off limits. Thankfully Dipper was young, maybe if he just waited till they were both asleep then he could make a break for it. Alas such a plan didn’t work, as Stanford also seemed to be a light sleeper and his room was on the way out. He had woken up to seeing Dipper geared up and simply pointed to the stairs, his expression left no room for disagreement. 

Once morning came around Dipper had been caught for a total of 5 times during the night (Grunkle Stanley had to pry him from an electrical line when he had tried to come out from the ledge). The men all were running low on sleep, and Mabel whipped them up Mabel juice to help them get through the morning, “You three didn’t even invite me to the night party! I am so mad, but I guess it is fine-I do need to get my beauty sleep after all.” 

Mabel helped make breakfast and after wasting the day making phone calls and attending the visitors that came to see them Dipper managed to talk to his twin about mystery hunting again. She laughed at his failed attempts and nodded, “Don’t worry Bro-bro, Mabel’s got it covered. Just leave it to the alpha twin! I’m definitely coming with you though, since you need to be protected.” He smiled and began to pack once again, making sure to have enough supplies between the both of them. Once the stars rose they managed to simply walk out of the shack, Mabel’s magic “sleeping juice” had worked wonders despite looking lethal. 

Dipper shook off the nerves from leaving and began heading into the forest, “So Dipper, what are we gonna go look for tonight?” 

The boy flipped out Journal 3, easily going to the marked page and pointing, “I was thinking we go for something easy tonight, since it has been years since we’ve had contact with the supernatural. How do water nymphs sound?” 

She nodded, pumping a fist into the air and her bracelets clacking at the motion, “Sounds awesome Dipdop!” 

  
The pair set off into the forest for their first adventure since their return, not aware of the eyes watching from behind the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about this story for quite a bit, but I am hesitant to write since I haven't done a legit fic in a long time. Hopefully y'all like it and kudos and comments will help motivate me!


	2. Welcome To Gravity Falls

Chapter Two: Welcome to Gravity Falls

\---Alone---

 

Mabel smiled as she snuck a glance at her twin, seeing how his eyes lit up with wonder and awe at the forest before them. It hadn’t changed as far as she could tell, but then again she wasn’t mapping out the forest like he was. Yep, Gravity Falls was definitely a magical place (she snickered internally at her own pun), Dipper just seemed to really come to life when said city was mentioned. She too had missed the little town, but nothing could compare to Dipper’s remorse at missing 5 summer’s worth of exploration and mysteries. With a proud stride she continued into the unknown, feeling secure with her brother beside her, as the alpha twin she must set a good example for her brother! 

 

That pride nearly cost her a scrape, her arms flailing as recovered from the horrid tree’s roots trying to best her. She laughed it off and looked back at Dipper, seeing him switch from the map in the journal to look at her, “Careful there Mabel, you don’t wanna miss the water nymphs simply ‘cause we were being careless.” 

 

She made a noise at his comment, “Don’t worry Dipdop, I’m just scouting ahead to make sure it’s safe for you! I wonder if water nymphs would like glitter…”

 

Dipper shook his head, “I doubt they would appreciate that. You know what they do like, water lilies and various flowers. Maybe we should pick some up before we see them.” Mabel nodded and set off to find the biggest, brightest flowers to offer said magical creatures, sprinkling on some glitter despite Dipper’s suggestion. They carried their flowers gingerly, finally catching the glint of the river signaling the way to a larger body. Mabel could barely keep still, quietly following the soft current- 

 

She noticed her brother getting out earplugs and some odd looking glasses, “Hey, what’s all that for?” 

 

He turned to her with a smile, “Uhm, well-nymphs tend to sing and dance and are beautiful, so much they can easily charm men to stay with them. I’m just wearing it so that I’m not affected by their beckoning.” She frowned, “Do you have some for me?”

 

Dipper nodded, smiling sheepishly, “Yeah, I brought some for you but from what I have read girls are often able to resist the spell naturally, for whatever reason. Still, better to be safe than sorry.” She geared up, striking multiple “power” poses before taking the flowers into her arms again.

“ We better get going, we don’t have all night after all!’ She laughed and set off to the lake once more, keeping an eye out for anything strange and keeping close to her brother.

\---

Mabel felt her eyes grow big and sparkly at the sight of the water nymphs. 

They were simply too precious, singing and dancing beautifully along the surface of the water, their small bodies making them look like porcelain dolls. Dipper stepped forwards, pushing some of their gifts onto the surface, watching them float towards the nymphs. As soon as the flowers arrived to the nymphs they began to cheer and play with them, folding them and dancing around them.

 

Mabel saw some of the approach them, giggling and prancing around them excitedly. She leaned down and began interacting with them, cautiously giving one of them her special glitter flower. The little pink nymph frowned, touching the glitter curiously before huffing, splashing water onto Mabel’s goggles.

 

“Hey! That’s rude, I guess you don’t get a sticker either.” She removed her goggles and wiped them on her shirt, casting a glance over at the nymph who was responsible-

 

And she saw Pacifica.

 

Well, Pacifica if she was a nymph. Mabel rubbed at her eyes and she recalled Dipper saying that nymphs would turn into someone you found attractive. She flushed hard and put her gear back on, happy that she was immune to such charms, “Hey Dipper, the journal was right. You see the person you find attractive, but I guess for you uhm-you’d think it was them.” 

 

Mabel nearly lost her shit when she saw Dipper without his goggles, seeing the protective lens cracked and the rims floating in the water, “Dipper, no!”

 

Dipper jumped and turned to her, concerned, “What? What’s wrong Mabel?”

 

She saw him reacting normally to her, not being ‘enchanted’ like the journal said he would be. Dipper seemed to know what she was thinking (probably through their twin telepathic bond) and shrugged, “I just wanted to try it out, see if it was true, since I knew you’d be immune and able to drag me back home if it really did work. I know they’re nymphs Mabel, but they look the same with and without the lenses. Oh, and one of them broke the goggles when I took them off.”

 

Mabel finally relaxed, glad that her brother was safe. “So, who did you see?”

 

Mabel flushed again, avoiding the answer and cursing internally, “J-Just one of my dream boys. Uhhh, I wanna go get more flowers for the nymphs.” Dipper nodded, stepping out carefully and taking out his journal to make some notes about how he was unaffected. They spent their search mostly in silence, Dipper wondering why he avoided enchantment and Mabel trying to forget that she saw a Pacifica-nymph with no success. 

 

They went into the forest again, wandering only a bit before encountering a large cave, The twins managed to stumble upon something else though, seeing a faint glimmer of gold and stiffening-

 

“Did you see that? I hope it’s not you-know-who…” Dipper quietly commented. Mabel tried to get a better look at it, noticing that it looked like a key-

 

“Hey, I’m going to go closer and get a better look, okay?” Mabel nodded, keeping watch for anything suspicious and ready for any surprises. 

 

Her brother slowly approached the golden object, which was in fact a key, encased in a stone with a golden outline in the shape of a door. He noticed some sigils and runes on the slab of rock, brushing away leaves and moss to get a better look. There was nothing he could really make out despite his knowledge of runes, he supposed he better write them down and get to studying. He took out his journal and began copying them as best as he can, hearing his sister walk up beside him.

 

She glances at the door as well, never truly able to rip her eyes from the key.

 

“What do you think it is Dipdop?” She bent over and touched the stone, feeling some sort of pull to the door, the key was already in after all-

 

“I don’t really know. It’s nothing like Stanford’s hidden labs and passages, so I think it might actually be supernatural. I wonder where it leads to.”

 

Mabel rose quietly, moving to stand in front of the key as her hand itched to touch it, “Should we try and see if it opens? Cause I’m pretty sure that this is a door, and the key is already here.”

 

Her brother shook his head, his eyes not leaving his journal as he leafed through it for some answers, “We should be careful Mabel, I’ve never read anything about this in the journal. It could be dangerous if we open it, so I think it is best we keep it as is.”

 

Dipper noticed that the more darkness there was over the outlines the brighter they shined, moving his hand over and away in succession to cast and draw away his shadow. Grabbing his pen and making note of it Dipper glanced back at the outline, only to find it glowing fairly bright, more than what he had accomplished before. 

 

The hair on his arms stood, a tenseness settling into his shoulders as he finally sensed a presence behind them. Dipper tried to stay calm, only moving his eyes to see his sister with the same rigidity. 

 

He braved a glance behind and immediately regretted his decision. 

 

Fear clenched at his heart as he saw a huge figure behind them, its eyes staring right through him. It’s jaw was slack, revealing rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth, motionless yet somehow coming closer. 

 

Dipper couldn’t hold back the scream, there was no way out and the beast was closing in on them. Mabel grabbed him, her heart beating wildly as she finally gave into her urge, turning the key in the slab and being engulfed in a golden light. They felt like they were falling, twisting and tumbling in open air. Dipper held on tight to the journal and his sister, feeling relief when they finally hit something. 

 

Unfortunately, that something could also not help them stop, being caught up in the momentum before falling as well. Dipper felt himself finally halt, with Mabel on top of him and something beneath him. A groan from under stirred him try to get to his feet, struggling to regain his balance.

 

Mabel tried to rise as well, only to land on her rear instead, “Ugh...where are we?”

A smooth voice supplied an answer, “Well, you’re in the woods. But to be more specific, you’re in Gravity Falls, Oregon.”

 

The male twin felt sick, his stomach seeming to catch up with him as he held his stomach and covered his mouth. Mabel glanced over at the new voice, taking in the sight of the person who found them.

 

The person was a young man, she guessed that he was 23, with a slim figure and gorgeous honey-amber eyes. His blonde hair was a bit messy, draping over one eye dramatically as the rest was more or less swept back. The golden locks were fairly long, ending just below his chin and framing his thin face. His tan skin really contrasted with the brightness of his hair and eyes, and freckles splattered across his cheeks in a magical way.

 

He offered her a smile, getting up and towering over them effortlessly. His eyes were filled with warmth as he checked on her brother, “You okay there, kid? Maybe you should sit down.”

 

Dipper nodded and finally recollected himself, frowning as he stared at the man, “Hey, who are you?”

 

The man shoved his bony hands into his pockets, giving a sheepish smile, “The name’s William Pines, most call me Bill though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the corrections to the last chapter since the Stan Twin's names have finally been confirmed. (Everything else is the same though). I hope y'all like this chapter, as this is where our story finally picks up! *jumps excitedly*
> 
> Kudos and comments really make my day, so please let me know how I am doing.


	3. Get A Grip

\---Alone---

Dipper ends up vomiting right after Bill’s introduction.

 

At least he managed to turn around before emptying the contents of his stomach; he really should have taken Bill's advice and sat down. Bill frowned and brushed himself off, trotting away quickly before picking up a large bag and retrieving a water bottle. Mabel started to see spots and sparkles when she blinked so she decided it would be best to take it easy, making no move to stand. The blonde came back to the sick boy, offering him the bottle and rubbing his back-

"Here, hopefully this will help. What are you two doing so deep in the woods anyways?"

 

Dipper gratefully took the water, rinsing out his mouth with a small amount before drinking more, trying to clear his throat, "Well, uhhm-"

 

Dipper stumbled over his words, and instead Mabel covered for them, "Our parents sent us to Portland to see a family-friend, but I guess we got off the wrong stop and it’s all been horrible from there... I'm Mabel, and that's my twin Dipper."

 

Bill nodded, frowning slightly, "Do you need somewhere to stay? It's pretty late and I'm not sure how long the busses run. Or maybe you can call who you’re visiting and get them to come?"

 

Mabel nodded, quickly thanking him for his generosity, “We would need to borrow a phone, but we can try.”

 

Mabel was handed Bill’s cell phone and she dialed a random number, thankfully only getting the operator before sighing, “Uhm, no one is picking up, so maybe we can try again later?”

 

Dipper finally felt better, turning to face the man while trying to hide his curiosity.

 

The blonde was thin but definitely strong, especially if he managed to break their fall so easily.  One honey-amber eye stared at him as he drank the water, as if he were trying to gather as much information as he could about the boy from simply observing. Bill wore blue jeans and yellow work boots, followed by a red plaid shirt. Dipper couldn’t help but think he’d look like a part of the Corduroy family if he was a red-head instead of a blonde. He saw a blue logo on the breast pocket and slowly began, "So you work in the woods?"

 

Bill nodded, "Yup, I needed a new job and my friend Wendy said her father needed help, so now I'm a Lumberjack."

 

Dipper relaxed at hearing a familiar name, offering a smile at Bill's cheery explanation, "How nice. Thanks for helping us by the way."

 

Dipper didn’t really know what to think of the whole situation.

 

They were definitely not home, but they were in Gravity Falls. This guy was named William Pines, they didn’t have any relatives named William (as far as he knew). He decided to be cautious, sure the guy had helped them out, but he could easily be waiting for a moment to take advantage of them. He felt someone lightly tap his shoulder and he turned to see Bill way too close for comfort, gesturing to the side, "Uhm, I think you dropped your book, kiddo."

 

Dipper flushed a bit, hastily picking up the journal and holding it close to his chest, "I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen already."

 

Bill gave him a sweet smile, his eyes shining with mischief, "Still considered jailbait! You’re much younger than me anyways, so I am justified in calling you kiddo."

 

Dipper huffed, and Mabel finally stood to enter the conversation, "Hey Bill, can you lead us into town?"

 

The lumberjack nodded, quickly gathering his bag of equipment and the axe, "I just finished work, so I’m heading in myself for some grub. Wanna join? We have a local diner whose pancakes are to die for."

 

The twins nodded, already knowing the reference and staying close to the man as he brought them back to the road, a large white truck parked off to the side. He tosses his things in the back before getting into the driver's seat, "It might be a bit tight but we can make it work. Also, watch your step, I don’t want either of you falling again."

Mabel climbed in first, struggling to get in and Dipper gave her a boost before jumping in himself; gazing out the window as they drove.

 

Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be, he could see the greenery and the beautiful dam from the highway, the heart of the town identical to the one they knew of as well. Even the mountains were the same, with their strange thinned middles and longer ends. He heard his twin pester Bill with questions about Gravity Falls (despite knowing most of the answers), but he was in no mood to try and socialize. No, he was more concerned with how they were going to get home.

 

It was scary, knowing everything about the place but not being able to use any of it to help. Who knows if they can even go back to where they came, they’d have to go back into the forest and hopefully find a key and a door, and hope that door would take them to the right place.

 

He jumped at the sudden shout, "Pine Tree!"

 

"Wh-what?!" Dipper finally turned to the sound, expecting a floating triangle but instead being met with the sight of the blonde man who gave him a sheepish look.

 

"We're here, and I called your name a couple of times and called you kiddo a bunch of times." he babbled out quickly before his expression quickly turned to amusement, "But seriously? You don’t respond to kiddo but Pine Tree is acceptable?"

 

Dipper scoffs, "Well you had the mind to call me that because of my hat, right? Its not so crazy, I know someone else who calls me that also..."

 

The realization hit him a moment later, so this guy was like another Bill Cipher? His skin crawled, oh no- what if this Bill attained a human body and was scheming something? He was probably using Wendy to-

 

A noise beside him broke his concentration again, like someone mimicking static, "Chhkkk! Earth to Dipper, do you read me? Do you read me spacecadet, over."

 

Dipper spun to spit out more sass at Bill but seeing his sweet smile and hopeful amber eye he felt the anger dissipate. He didn’t know why but that look made him want to be playful, childish even. A laugh rose to his throat and he brought up a hand to muffle his voice, "Chhhk! Cadet Dipper here, requesting permission for landing!"

 

Dipper felt Bill suddenly grab his sides, easily lifting him out of the car, all bright smiles and laughs, "Ha ha, c’mon kiddos, we better go in and buy something before they shoo us away for loitering."

 

Bill put him down, a hand immediately going to ruffle his hat while his free one patted Mabel on the back, “Don’t worry about paying, just get whatever you want.”

 

The trio walk in and seat themselves at a booth, and the blonde passes them menus for them to look at. Mabel bounces into the seat across from Bill, making room for her brother, “Do you think I can order chocolate chip pancakes with edible glitter?!”

 

Dipper pretended to scan the menu, already knowing what he wants while watching Bill nods from the corner of his eye, “Lazy Susuan might have to step out for a minute to get the glitter but she wouldn’t mind too much.”

 

Mabel cheers and when said waitress arrives she nearly gasps at seeing her bob cut, sending Dipper a look before placing her order. Dipper orders as well and makes a mental note that the people do differ in this place as opposed to home. Lazy Susan giggles as Bill asks her to get some edible glitter for Mabel, ending it with a sweet smile, “Oh you handsome devil, you know I can’t say no to that face!”

 

Dipper stiffens and mentally facepalms, right- The silly guy from outside is still Bill Cipher, so just cause some things change doesn’t change the fact that Bill’s evil. He probably can persuade people with that stupid smile of his. Bill only flushes and averts his gaze, “Don’t say that, you’re embarrassing me!”

 

Lazy Susan puts her notebook down, “Who are these kids anyways? Are they friends of yours?”

 

Dipper feels his gaze on him once again, barely peeking to see Bill staring at him, “Well, yes-in a sense. I’m trying to get to know them a bit better.”

 

Susan laughs and comments about Bill being such a kind man before sluggishly walking away to start on their order, Bill smiles at Dipper and he reminds himself that the man was untrustworthy. Mabel quietly breaks the awkward silence, spoon balanced on her nose, “So Bill, tell us about yourself.”

 

Dipper crosses his arms, seeing how the blonde pauses to figure out where to start-

 

“Well, I moved to Gravity Falls with my Grandpa when I was 12 and stayed ever since! We used to go out into the forest and do research on the wildlife and forestry since we live so close to the woods, but over the years less and less animals are in the forest. Unfortunately my grandfather passed away and I inherited his home. The research has dwindled so I had to drop it and take up the lumberjack job.”

 

Dipper and Mabel listen quietly, before sending quiet condolences which Bill politely accepts, “Enough sad stuff, hmmm. Well, I like scalding hot coffee, corny jokes and my favorite animal is the Loch Ness Monster.”

 

Mabel immediately answers, “Unicorns are so great though! How could you deny unicorns the number one spot?!”

 

Dipper only laughs, shaking his head but staying quiet. He really didn’t know what to say to this Bill, and he still had to figure out his plans and stop him. Bill argued with Mabel for a bit before ending their fight with a draw, leaning to rest his head on his hands, “What about you two? I said stuff about myself so you two should share also.”

 

Dipper only sat back as Mabel began telling him about herself, “Oh, and we’re from Piedmont, California! I love glitter and a knack for art. You wouldn’t even believe the masterpieces I have graced this earth with!”

 

Bill smiles, “Oh? Think I can commission you to make something for my home? I do need another decoration piece in the living room.”

 

Mabel smiles and nods excitedly, already shooting ideas off of Bill and trying to get a better picture of what he would want. Eventually they are served and Mabel’s eyes sparkle at the glitter that covers each layer of chocolate-pancake goodness-

 

“Bill, I demand to be paid in these pancakes you know.”

 

Bill nods, with a serious expression, “Of course Mabel, anything for your expertise.”

 

Dipper quietly eats, clutching the booth and mentally cursing himself for leaving the journal in the truck. He glances up, only to be met with a curious golden eye, “You don’t talk much, huh Pine Tree?”

 

He can’t help but flush, feeling scrutinized from Bill’s gaze, it would be hard to talk to Mabel privately, “Yeah, Mabel’s the more outgoing twin.”

 

Bill nods, deciding to lead the conversation, “So, what do you like Dipper? I barely know anything about you except that you space out a lot.”

 

Dipper takes a sip of water, grateful that Lazy Susan had gotten one for each of them before answering, “I uhm, like to read. I’m pretty interested in mystery and crime novels.”

 

He paused, holding back the bit about his love for the supernatural. Bill seems to catch this, smoothing over the pause easily, “Mystery, eh? How about supernatural occurrences? Gravity Falls is actually famous for lots of abnormalities.”

 

Dipper shrugs, “I dunno, I’m kind of a skeptic when it comes to that. You know, see it to believe it.”

 

Bill nods with a chuckle, “I get the feeling that you are that type, ha ha. Y’all liking the food?”

 

The pair both nod, thanking him for the food before shuffling back out to the truck, and Dipper curses as Mabel tries to switch seats with him-

 

“Mabel! You know I g-get carsick! Yeah, so I need the window-”

 

“Stop lying Dipdop! I sat in the middle last time so it’s only fair if I get a turn with the window!”

 

Dipper grumbles and climbs into the car first, taking his journal and holding it close again. He really does not want to sit next to the blonde, already feeling a flush on his cheeks as he settles beside the man. The boy already knows Bill’s been watching the whole time, and he finally spares him a look.

 

He’s greeting with the same ever-present smile on his face, “Hurry up kiddos, it’s getting late and I don’t want to miss Ducktective!”

 

Mabel cheers at the show being called, getting in and they head back towards the woods. Dipper stares at the dashboard as he tries to figure out all he can. The questions from before come swirling into his mind and his expression drops-

 

_How would they stay in Gravity Falls with the lie they constructed?_

 

No one would take them in, and Bill is not expecting them to stay long. Hell, they were even lucky for him to even take them in for the night. He racked his brain to see where they could stay, his heart thudding a bit harder. His body tensed and he clutched the journal tighter, feeling anxiety begin clawing at his veins and chest-

 

Mabel grabbed his hand, already feeling Dipper’s pain and she tried to calm him silently.

 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Bill though, who slowed down a bit with a concerned look, “Pine Tree, are you okay? Need me to pull ov-”

 

“I’m fine. Just keep going.” he ground out, wincing at the harsh tone he had used.

 

Bill shrugged it off easily enough, returning his eyes to the road but still very aware of the teen beside him. He struggled to regain control, instead he only felt more and more overwhelmed as their ride continued. The world was practically crumbling at his feet and there was nothing he could do to stop it. They arrived soon enough, and the twin’s hearts sank at the sight of Bill’s home-

 

It was where their home would have been, had their Grunkle Stanley made it into the Mystery Shack. Instead, it was just like a regular cabin in the woods, a normal home that belonged to a humble lumberjack.

  
Seeing the house only made it worse, _they didn't belong here-_

 

“Hey, Do you have any other relatives? Or did you just have your grandfather?” Dipper shakily asked, still reeling from his epiphany.

 

“I do. My grandfather had a twin, he lives in New Jersey though. I love calling him, he always knows what to say.”

 

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin at feeling the hand on his back, “You don’t look good kiddo. Tell me what you need.”

 

Dipper turns to the man, unable to hold back the tears as the attack comes on full force, his breathing becoming labored. Mabel is hugging him from behind, whispering into his hair that they’ll be okay, but for once it’s not working.

 

_This place is scaring him and he can’t get away._

 

Bill frowns, but speaks to him clearly, “Do you want to stay here or do you think we can go inside the house?”

 

Mabel holds his hand and brushes her fingers through his hair, and he feels a bit calmer. He can’t even reply to the man, still breathing and thinking too fast to conjure a response.

 

Bill speaks once more, calmly, “Want to breathe with me? Maybe it’ll help.”

 

Dipper nods, and follows Bill’s motions, quietly counting in between breaths. The feeling of being overwhelmed passes, and he finds himself more in control now. _They would find a way home, they would get through this._ The blonde smiles at him, and Mabel’s actions finally allow him to relax again. He doesn't know why but the blonde has a way of connecting to him. He somehow provides him with security, somehow _he can't help but trust the man._

 

“Good job. I’m really proud of you for getting through that.”

 

Dipper hates how his cheeks heat up at the statement, but he finds a laugh escaping from him. The gross uneasiness creeps into his throat and he quickly swallows it down.

 

The lumberjack carefully reaches over and wipes Dipper’s cheeks free of tears, smiling all the while, “Cmon, we should head inside. There are two beds so each of you can have one and I’ll take the couch.”

 

Dipper quickly turns away, sliding out of the car and following Bill into his home. It’s decorated just like the Mystery Shack on the inside, minus the museum and the gift shop. Instead it’s a small area for entertaining and the other is simply an office, which looks to be untouched if the dust was any indication. The house was so normal that Dipper had trouble associating this with the shack. He wondered if the shack could ever end up like this.

 

“Make yourselves at home, and if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

The blonde takes them through a quick tour of the house, pointing out their rooms and the restroom and kitchen before leading them back into the den, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

 

Mabel and Dipper share a glance with one another, the reality of the situation hitting them once again. They hold hands as they come inside the man’s home, letting the door shut behind them as they enter.

  
_They would find a way home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel horrible. Sorry about the super late update, I had a plan for this story but it is not going at all like I had envisioned. If anything I am kinda disappointed in it now.
> 
> *sighs* 
> 
> I might not finish this to be honest but I'll let y'all decide the fate of this fic. If you want it then I will give it another chance. if not then I'll find an easy way to wrap this up and send it to it's grave.


End file.
